Only Five Nights
by Spazzabox
Summary: Mike Schmidt just got a new job at his favorite childhood place. Little does he know that this isn't the Freddy's he knew before. Can Mike survive only Five Nights at Freddy's? Rated T just in case.
1. Childhood

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>"Are you ready to hear our next song, kiddos?"<p>

"YAAAAYYYY!"

Back in 1982, When I was three years old, my favorite place in the world was a pizza restaurant called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Living very close to it, my family visited very, very often. I loved everything about it from the pizza to the games to all the friends I had made. But my favorite part of it all?

The animatronics.

Freddy the Fazbear, Chica the Chicken, Bonnie the Bunny, and Foxy the Pirate Fox were my idols. When I first met them, I was amazed. The way they moved, talked, and acted made them all feel so REAL. They gave me the most fun I had ever had up to that point in my life. I loved them with every fiber of my being.

To others, Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy were just fancy robots, but to me, they were close friends. Even though they never spoke to me, I thought about them nearly every day and how much I wanted to go back to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and be with them, to experience the pure enchantment before I got too old.

Five years later, being eight, I still loved going to Freddy's. One day I was playing with this girl named Anna by Pirate's Cove, one of my favorite parts of the restaurant. We were chasing around Foxy, who was holding a bucket of his pirate gold. Anna was fast, but Foxy was faster.

My parents also seemed to really like her. She was a really friendly and happy kid, and I was glad I'd made friends with her.

Pretty soon I had to leave. I said good bye to Anna, as did my parents. We drove home and I prepared for sleep. My parents were watching television. When I went to bed, I heard a gasp from my mom downstairs.

Creeping down the staircase, I saw my mom clutching her chest panting "He bit her… bit her…" as my father comforted her. On the TV, I saw an image of Foxy. For some reason, Foxy didn't look like he normally did. His mouth was all red and splotchy.

I went back upstairs to my bed and fell asleep like I normally would. When I woke up the next morning, I asked my mom "Can we go back to Freddy's today?" She just pursed her lips and sat down on the couch. She cupped her face in her hands and sat there, silent for about a minute.

"No… You're too old for Freddy's now. Eat your breakfast, Mike."

"But-"

"I said eat your breakfast!"

Maybe she was right. I am too old. I don't really see many other kids my age playing at Freddy's anymore. I sit down and eat my oatmeal. Then I remember. There is a person my age who plays at Freddy's. Anna.

Thinking about it now, I never saw Anna again.


	2. New Job

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>20 years later<p>

Wind blows in my face. I stuff my hands into my pockets, trying not to think about earlier this evening. Walking faster, my cheeks gets red. Not because it's cold, but because of blood rushing to my face from built-up anger.

"Gah!" I kick a streetlamp, causing sparks to fall and fizzle out in the wind. In a way, they remind me of my job.

The job I used to have, at least.

I slump down onto a fire hydrant. The thought of my boss in the car repair shop pops into my head, smashing through the emotional walls I worked so hard to put up. The thought of him yelling at me for the last time, before leading me to the door seems like it happened such a long time ago. All because of a _minor_ accident with an oil can and a spare engine.

It's not _my _fault the fancy car set on fire. It wasn't my fault the first two times, either. '_It is your fault, screwhead,'_ my brain retorts. I clench my fists. I hate the car, I hate my boss, I hate myself. I'm useless, worthless, I'm-

I'm broke.

Great. That was the only decently paying job in this dead-end town, as far as I'm concerned. No other jobs. I'll have to live on the curb of some gas station, begging for scraps. Now I'm done for.

A gust of wind slams me in the chest. A piece of paper taped to a window rips off and sticks to the fire hydrant. I pick it up. There is a picture of a robotic, anthropomorphic teddy bear with a top hat on it. He looks strangely familiar. His teeth creep me out, looking more like human teeth that bear teeth. There is an ad next to it.

_Family Pizzeria looking for security guard to work the nightshift. 12am to 6am. Monitor cameras, ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters. $120 a week. To apply call: 1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR. Not responsible for in-_

The rest of the ad was torn off. I have a feeling that it must've said something important, but What really catches my eye is the salary. Holy curdled milk on a stick! Why have I never seen this job before? 120$ a week in this neighborhood can make you rich!

I imagine myself one month later, rubbing my money in my rotten boss's face. Elated, I dial the manager's number.

"Hi there, erm, I heard you were in need of a security guard-"

"You're hired! You're shift starts tomorrow at 12 am."

Well, that was easy. He says this very rushed, as if he had been saying that exact phrase for years.

"Hopefully you'll last longer than the others did. See you tomorrow!"

What? Last longer than others? How many guards has this place gone through? Maybe they have really strict guidelines. All the guards got fired early on, I guess.

Who cares? I can do better than them. How hard can being a security guard in a kiddie place be? Elated, I gallop home. I'm saved.

Saved.


	3. Meeting

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is closer to my house than I remember. Huh. I must've never noticed it.

As approach the restaurant, I see a small child sitting next to the door. She looks about eight, and is playing with a small Freddy Fazbear doll, humming. Her head is oddly shaped, as if it has a dent in the top. I look around. There is nobody else out here. The girl is out here after hours with nobody looking after her. She looks vaguely familiar, as if I saw her in some sort of dream, but I can't put my tongue on where.

"Hey, kid. What are you doing here after hours?" I bend over. She looks up. "What?"

"It's not good to be staying out at midnoght. I hear it's going to rain." Even though I seem to have her attention, her hands keep playing with the Freddy doll as if nothing is happening. She doesn't answer.

"Do you have any parents?" She rocks back and forth. "I think so. Who are you?" This takes me aback. This girl, just sitting out here by a building after hours, with seemingly no parents.

"My name is Mike. What's yours?"

She bites her lip and mumbles something. She continues playing with her doll. "I don't know. I don't know…" I'm really starting to feel sorry for this girl. It's like she hit her head on the pavement or something, and now she can't remember anything. Now there isn't anyone to take care of her.

"We need to get you somewhere safe. Come with me." She holds her arms up and I carry her over my shoulder. I can still feel her playing with the Freddy doll.

I set her down on the sidewalk. "Wait here." I grab a sleeping bag and pillow from my house and hand it to her. "Here. It should keep you warm." I check my watch. 11:59 PM. Crap! I'm gonna be late!

"Uh, gotta go. S-Stay safe!" I run off, and she waves. A grin paints my face. But…

Is it me, or did I see her doll wave, too?

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry the chapters are so short! I have a really, really bad habit of writing short chapters. The only grace is that they fly out like envelopes from a full mailbox. Don't worry, it'll be worth it in the end. Keep reading!<strong>


	4. First Night

I arrive at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza right on 11:59 PM. I have to admit, it's creepy here at night. Pizza stains grease the windows, with fallen cups and napkins littering the floor. There is a half-eaten slice of cake smeared on a table.

"…Ew." I was told to take the portable monitor with me to the Security Office. It sits on the windowsill right by the door. With it, I can check every room in the building just by lifting the monitor up to my face.

I hear the phone ringing from the Security Office. I run, taking the monitor with me. Just before it stops ringing, I pick up the receiver.

**_"Hello? He-hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night."_**

I even have a how-to guide? Gee, this place treats their security guards strangely. I don't really need it. I can't seem to turn it off, though, so I just keep listening. Maybe there is something useful that this guy has to say.

**_"Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, lets just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"_**

Wait… if there's nothing to worry about, why does this guy not work here anymore? A hint of suspicion rises up in my throat. I check the cameras while he talks.

**_"Uh, lets see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, I-it's kind of a legal thing, you know._**

I take a look at the show stage, where all the animatronics are stored. They are inactive and motionless.

**_Um, "welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, A magical place for kids and grownups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person-"_**

Wait…. Damage to person?

**_"Upon discovering the damage or death have occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced._**

It takes several seconds for me to register what he just said. Death of a person? Cleaned and bleached? What could possibly happen here that is so bad it could cause death? Do criminals come here often?

**_"Blah, blah blah, that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, these animatronic characters do get a bit quirky at night-_**

Droplets of sweat form on my forehead and roll down my temples. Is it hot in here?

**_"Do I blame them? No! If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."_**

Okay…. I check the other rooms. One room that interests me is Pirate's Cove. There doesn't seem to be anything there besides a purple curtain. I make a note to myself to check it often in case burglars decide to hide in the curtain.

**_"So just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some sort of free-roaming mode at night. Uh, something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day, too. But then there was the Bite of '87. Yeah. I'it's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, Y'know?"_**

Hold up. The "Bite of '87?" BITE? At this point, I am genuinely freaked out. He said something about the animatronics roaming? I check the cameras and nearly come down with a heart attack. An animatronic is missing. Bonnie. Where?!

I frantically flip through the cameras until I am met with the backstage. I see Bonnie's face right in front of the camera, grinning at me. His eyes are black and sunken, with tiny glowing white irises. It was as if he could see me through the camera. He stood there, motionless. I put down the monitor, shivering.

**_" Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours they probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without it's costume on. Now, since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to… forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit."_**

Well… Okay, that doesn't seem so bad. I could just crawl out of the suit when they leave, right?

**_"Um, now that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort… and death… Uh, the only parts of your body that would see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask."_**

Eugh. _That_ seems pretty bad. Why didn't they tell me this when I signed up?

**_"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."_**

Conserve power? What does he mean by that? I look at the monitor. There is an icon that says "Usage" and a battery power. I have only 50% of my battery left. I check my watch. **3:AM**. Thank God. Once the clock strikes 6, I can leave.

At least, until tomorrow. I hear humming.

**Dum de dum de dum~ de dum da dum dum~**

It gets closer. Louder.

I turn to my left and turn on the light. I am met with Bonnie smiling back at me with his lifelike eyes, grinning murderously. He tilts his head, as if not knowing what to do, and makes clicking noises. I can only stare in shock.

He reaches out to me. I jump and smack the door close button. The giant metallic door slams shut, preventing Bonnie from reaching me.

I stand there for about an hour, paranoid. The only sound in the office is the annoyingly powerful fan and my panicky breathing. I hear the humming again.

**Dum de dum~**

The monitor shows that Bonnie is in the Dining Area. Chica and Freddy are still sitting in the Show Stage. I wipe the sweat from my brow. **5: AM**. Huh. Only one more hour. This job isn't so bad, I realize. Creepy as hell, yes. All I really need to do is close the doors if I see one of those animatronics, and I'll be fine. I can work here for four more nights, maybe more if I wanted to.

A voice in the back of my mind tells me that I'm crazy. I begin to think about that girl I met. Is she safe? Why was she out there? Does anybody know her? I remind myself to check on her when I get home.

I hear distant rustling and go rigid. I slowly lift the camera up to my face and check each room. All the animatronics seem to be in the right place.

Then I check Pirate's Cove.

The face that greets me is scarier than anything I've seen. A familiar face, but terrifying. Peeking out from behind the curtain, jaw hanging open, hook out, is Foxy.

My watch hits 6AM. I dash out as fast as possible, locking the door behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Hooray, longer chapter! Thank God for Phone Guy. Stay tuned until the next chapter!<strong>

**Oh, and if you can, leave a review. They make me feel warm. I keep them on my desktop. :3**


	5. Sleepless

I sprint home. On the sidewalk, the girl I met is fast asleep. Phew. She clutches the Freddy doll with an iron grip. I notice a lump in her sleeping bag. Opening it very slightly, I find a small purple ear sticking out. A Bonnie doll.

What is with this girl and all her dolls? Does she have some sort of weird obsession with Freddy's? Maybe she doesn't know that the place haunted by killer robots.

I go inside the house and open my closet. I take out an old box. This box is where I keep stuff that I had as a kid and took with me when I moved out. Digging through the piles of junk, I find a night-light. This'll keep any animatronics from jumping me at night… Hehe…

Just as I am about to close the box, writing catches my eye. At the very bottom of the box are four old newspaper clippings. Weird. I never kept newspapers as a kid. My mom probably put this in here.

**"Two local children were reportedly lured into a back room during the late hours of operation at Freddy Fazbear's pizza on the night of June 26****th****. While video surveillance identified the man responsible and led to his capture the following morning, the children themselves were never found and are presumed dead. Police think that the suspect dressed as a mascot to earn the trust."**

**"Five children are now linked to the incident at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, where a man dressed as a cartoon mascot lured them into the back room. While the suspect has been charged, the bodies themselves were never found. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza has been fighting an uphill battle ever since to convince families to return to the pizzeria. 'It's a tragedy'".**

**"Local pizzeria, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza has been threatened again with shutdown by the health department over reports of foul odor coming from the much-loved animal mascots. Police were contacted when parents reportedly noticed what appears to be blood and mucus around the eyes and mouths of the mascots. One parent alikened them to 'reanimated carcasses'".**

**"After a long struggle to stay in business after the tragedy that struck here many years ago, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza has announced that it will close by year's end. Despite a year-long search for a buyer, companies seem unwilling to be associated with the company. 'These characters will live on. In the hearts of kids, these characters will live.' –CEO"**

I'm surprised that I've never seen these before. I vaguely remember hearing reports about a child murderer going around several years ago, but I shrugged it off as a rumor. Nobody has ever told me about these things that happened to Freddy's, not even my parents.

All I know now is that it's still in business. Somehow, some way, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza managed to stay alive. There's more going on there than I remember. Should I tell anyone about what's happening?

No. It's not my business. The police would probably call me a lunatic or not do anything. I lay in bed.

The next morning, I am completely burnt out. My eyes are red and bloodshot from not being able to sleep last night. Night terrors about creepy murderous animatronics haunted me all night long. I hear a knock on the door. The girl.

She hands me the sleeping bag I lent her. "This is yours." She speaks in a hushed tone. "Ummm, can I stay? Please?"

I have nobody else in the house, and I pity the girl, so I let her inside. She is holding her two dolls. I make a decent breakfast of toast and eggs for her.

It seems like about 15 minutes before I finally say something. "Do you have any idea where you live?" She shakes her head. She is eating her eggs with one hand, playing with her dolls in the other.

"Huh. Do you want me to call the police?"

"No. I will stay here."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. I am okay. They are okay."

"They?" I drop my toast. Who's they? Does this girl know other people?

"My friends are okay." She holds up her dolls. In the light, I can see how similar the dolls look to the real animatronics. It scares me. I lean closer and pull back almost immediately. The dolls reek, as if they had been stuffed with sauce and mucus.

"So um," I cover my nose with my shirt. "How many friends do you have?"

"Five."

"Where are they? Are they lost too?"

She curls up on the chair. "No. Yes. No. Maybe?"

She gets off her chair and walks to the living room, sitting on the carpet to play with her dolls. I decide not to ask her any more questions.

"I'll be right back." I throw on my jacket and get in the car.

I'm on my way to the police station.


	6. Adoption

"What are you talking about?" Officer Amira eyed me like a wild bobcat.

"Ma'am, This girl… she's not mine. I found her alone, by that Freddy's place downtown."

"And…?"

"Well," I rub the back of my neck. "I don't know if I'm able to take care of her."

"Does she have parents?"

"Not that I know of."

She leans on the wall. "Alright, Schmidt, here's the problem: We got no place to keep her."

"What?"

"I mean," She grits her teeth. "There aren't any orphanages around these parts. You'll have to keep her 'til we find somewhere to keep her."

Officer Amira reaches for her drawer and takes out some papers. "So you'll need to sign these guardian forms…"

I backed away. "No, wait, I can't-"

"Here. You have to. Sorry." She shoves the forms into my arms. A muffled noise comes from the walkie-talkie strapped to her belt. She picks it up and shoos me away.

From the other room, I can make out some words. "Freddy's… Kid… Accident?"

I leave the police station and drive home. Gotta fill out those forms.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm thankful that chapter was short. It was so boring and painful to write. More next time, promise. Until then, I'll work on other stories.<strong>

**Note 2: Unfortunately, I seem to have accidentally escaped the Five Nights at Freddy's craze. Since I've been getting so many more inspirations for other fanfics, I'll be working on them instead. When I feel the need to, I may get back around to working on this story, but otherwise, I'll be working on other stories. Thanks for reading!**

**-Spazza**


End file.
